Pokespe High Crusaders
by alien-kat
Summary: The dexholders attend a Pkmn Institute and divide into three groups: The Combustions, the Aquamarines, and the Naturals. The Combustions (or Hotheads) have been ultimate rivals with the Aquamarines (or Hydroheads) and the Naturals (or Lushheads) are caught in the middle! Special, Oldrival, Mangaquest, Frantic, Haughty Commoners!
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to PokeInstitute, where strong Pokemon trainers come to learn, compete, and have fun. However, the most famous trainers have also arrived. The gym leaders, the professors, and... THE DEXHOLDERS! (dun dun DUN)**

 **These dexholders obviously have Pokedexes, but they also get something else at the start of their adventure. STARTERSSS *le gasp* There are three types of starters. The fire types, the water types, and the grass types. Each dexholder has one of these starters (except Yellow), and because of many random reasons they were separated into groups according to their types. So im gonna introduce the hotheads/combustions or whatever.**

two months ago~~~~~~~~

"Get back here, Gold!" boomed an angry pigtailed girl.

"Heh heh heh! You never get me alive, Krissy!" the brash sprinting boy mocked.

"Well thats fine! I was planning on murdering you anyway!"

The third year boy is then seen tossing a mash bag over to a lean girl with a green bandana, who gracefully catched it and speeds off.

"Got it Gold!" the accented second year girl cries. "See ya!"

As Gold tried to catch his breath, the fuming girl with pigtails stomped over and grabbed him by the collar.

"You're done for, Gold!" she screamed as she proceeded to kick him in the manlyhood.

"Wait!"

As the girl whips her head around furiously, she sees a young blonde boy standing in front of the victimized Gold, clutching his scarf.

"Aren't you a sophmore?" the first year boy asked. "I'm Pearl. I'm new here and i need someone to guide me to my homeroom."

Seeing that the new kid needed help, Crys glares at the nervously smiling golden eyed boy. "Fine," I'll come with you," she says as she walks away with Pearl.

"Thanks man! I owe you one!" Gold thanks as Pearl grins.

~~~~~~1 hr and 30 min later~~~~~~~~

"GOLD! SAPPHIRE! PEARL! PRISON, NOW!" yelled a tremendously loud voice.

The bandana girl, also known as Sapphire, rolls her eyes. "Dumbass Mr. Surge. Its detention, not friggin prison."

"Hold up. Why me?" asked Pearl with a perplexed face.

"Cuz someone ratted us out I'm guessing," Gold said as he shook his fist. "Probably Emerald the shrimp. He's close to Crystal so he obviously snitched on us."

As the three arrived in the detention room, they were jumpscared in the face by a Haunter.

"Good afternoon,"greeted weary voice. "Have a seat. After two hours, you may leave."

As the three trainers took a seat, a transparent box was made around them.

"Don't think about excaping," Sabrina warned. "My Psychic pokemon can block and sense your every move."

About 20 mintues passed, and Gold finally breaks the ice.

"Sooooo... how does it feel becoming a juvenile on your first day?" he asks Pearl.

Pearl shrugs. "Meh. Its not bad. How much have you and Sapphire gotten detention?"

"Heh. We've been here at least a couple hundred times," the blue eyed vixen remarks proudly. "Right Gold?"

Gold nods. "Yup. Along with Senior Green." he smirks.

"Oh! He's the super famed grandson of Professor Oak, ain't he?" Pearl says after thinking.

"Mm-hm. He looks like a super nerdy kid, but he's actually a problem child."

"O-oh shit. ain't he."

After another half an hour being watched by the mysterious teacher, the box finally disappears suddenly.

"Huh?wha? It hasn't even been an hour yet!" Pearl yells with a shocked look.

All of a sudden, the two rebels go from grinning to smirking. "Oh, i think we forgot to tell you that during all those 500 detentions, Green got us out in less than 60 min!" they exclaim as they run out. "Come with us, newbie!"

Pearl hesitates for a moment, glances at Sabrina, who is being held down by a Machamp, then speeds over to the rebellious teens, who are following behind a tall, atheletic boy.

"So you decided to ditch with us," the spikey haired male says. "looks like we have another combustion kid."

"a what?"

"Green means that you've become one of us!" Sapphire shouts. "You're a totally awesome kid like us now!"

"cool!"

"And now we have another member to beat up the Aquamarines!" Gold exclaims with joy.

Pearl stops, confused. "Wait, who are the Aquamarines?" He asks with curiousity.

The three athletes all stop for a moment too, and suddenly Gold replies,"They're snobby, stuckup, lameasses who think their better than us at everything!"

"Not to mention they're hella annoying," Green mutters.

"oh. okay..."

As a hoard of Psychic pokemon are charging at them to catch them, the four athletic jocks all race out the school, without anymore questions asked.

 **Yup. sucky ending for a first chapter, huh? well that was the end of the whhhoooolllleee two months flashback. BUT WAIT! that was only for the hotheads! i still have to do two more flashbacks for the Aquamarines and the Naturals! ARGRHGAHGRHGAHGH okay. so hope y'all review and help me improve for the next chapter.**

 ***ALSO: if any of you are interested in astrology of zodiac signs and those kinda stuff, read my story on wattpad. Its called Zodiac sign scenerios or something like that, so be sure to check it out! My user for wattpad is EliseInW0nderland.**

 **Next chapter: Intro: The Aquamarines!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyo! quick update woohoo! And i mean super wicked fast! im excited for this chapter cuz my favorite group are the aquamarines! idk i just really really like them cuz they chill af!**

 **And now...**

 **another epic flashbackkckkckck!**

two months ago~~~~~~~~

*SPLASH!*

"wow, Silver-sama is so cool! (no pun intended)"

"Ruby-kun so graceful! i wish he would teach me!"

"Senior Blue-san has such a stunning figure too! Thats to be expected of the leader of the Aquamarines!"

As a group of fanboys and fangirls lean on the window that enclosed the swimming pool, a lean, blue haired girl glances for a short moment, then walks past to her class.

"Such childish students. And to think they are my seniors..."she mutters.

Suddenly, the bell rings, and everyone leaves for their classes.

"Oh, that must indicate that it is time for learning," the heiress reminds herself. "Then i shall proceed to find class M-58."

~ 1 min~

"It should be around here..."

~~ 2 min ~~

"It's not? I am certain i read the map clearly!"

~~~ 3 min ~~~

"Perhaps i need to confront an eye doctor?"

~~~~ 4 min ~~~~

"Oh goodness! this is getting tiresome!"

~~~~~ 5 min ~~~~~

"Thats it...i give up! this school is too big!" she cries as she gasp. "Looks like i'll be late on my first day after all!"

"Now that's the kind of newbie I'm looking for!"

As the young girl turns around, she spots an arm reaching out for her. She takes it and pulls herself up.

"Thank you fellow student," she says coolly as she brushes herself off.

"No problemo. I just so happened to be looking for a new swimming student for me, and your just the newbie i need!" the brunnete joyfully replies.

As the heiress observes the slender female, an imaginary lightbulb pops up her head.

"Oh! your senior Blue! The leader of the best swimmers the Aquamarines!" she exclaims.

Blue laughs. "So, you wanna join the aquamarines? we really need another swimmer from first year, and you look like you could do!" she says with her aqua blue eyes glistening.

"Hmmm... I'm not sure if i have the time..."

"Pretty pleasssseee?" the professional swimmer begs, not bothered by the fact that shes begging her junior. "I'll even exclude the big fee you'll have to pay!"

"Hmph. well i'm sure i could pay off any fee..." the fairly rich girl mutters. "I suppose we could talk this over later. Since you are a fourth year student, would you mind guiding me to class M-58?"

"Okay..." Blue sighs. "But i really wanna hear your answer, so be sure to reply asap!"

~~~~~ 1 hr and 30 min later ~~~~~

"wow, those classes were harder than my regular private tutors that Father pays for," the exhausted heiress remarked. "But it was very interesting too. I don't recall learning about sexual reproduction though."

"Excuse me, are you Platina Berlitz?" asked a boy wearing a very odd white hat.

 _How does he know my name?_ she thought. "P-pardon me, I didn't think anyone would know who i am, but yes, I am Platinum Berlitz," she hesitantly replied to the third year boy.

"Senior Blue wants to meet you right now," he explained. "Just go through the locker room to the pool."

 _Oh, goodness! I forgot all about the promise i made to Senior!_ "T-thank you for alerting me!" she said as she scurried.

"Hold it, newbie!"

Platina stopped in her tracks. "What did you just call me?"

"You must be wearing a school bathing suit, and i have just the right one for you!" the red eyed boy exclaimed as he pulled out a colorfully blue swimsuit.

Platina examined it carefully, while the boy pushed up his glasses.

"You're in luck!" he said proudly. "I'm Ruby, the school designer! I design and make the uniforms, not to mention making PokeInstitute FABULOUS!"

Platina nodded. "This uniform is certainly something the be proud of. Thank you Senior Ruby."

As she continued to hurry along, 5 min later she realizes she is lost again.

 _How does Father expect me to do this?_ she complains in her head.

She looks around for help to the pool, since everyone is at their classes, when finally she spots a student with long red hair.

"Oh thank goodness! Finally someone who isn't at their classes!" _Although that isn't supposed to be good._ she reminds herself. "Pardon me, but would you be so kind to help me find our way the the swimming pool?"

The heiress waits for an answer for a while.

"...Are you Platina Berlitz?"

 _Yet another person who knows me!_

 _"..._ Sis sent me to get you," the red head explains. "Follow me."

Platinum walks after boy without questioning him, and no more words were spoken. Well, rather, Platina tried to get him to talk, but she ended up getting anxious of him.

"Change in here," he finally said, leading Platina to the locker rooms.

She took out the beautifully woven bathing suit that Ruby had made and started to change.

~~~5 min later ~~~

"SO CUTTEEE!"

"Eh?"

Outside the locker room was the cheerful brunnette wearing a two piece school swimsuit, who ran up to the young girl and hugging her to death.

"Urk! S-senior..." was all that the unlucky heiress could manage to get out.

"Ruby was totally right! You look absolutely smashing in that uniform!" Blue cried out as she continued to squeeze her. "You have a cute little face and a nice slender body!"

"Well obviously anyone who wears MY designs would look amazing," the fashionista said with pride.

Platina liked this group of friends. The were calm, cool, collected and prideful. Being the daughter of the famous high class Berlitz family, she knew that it was key to keep your pride up. Blue and Silver seem quite clever and cunning, and Platina guessed that the two are close to each other. And Ruby looked expecially prideful, and seemed to have a good fashion sense.

But she noticed something. She's seen many groups of friends at this new school, yet they seem to have more people together than a measely three people.

"I hope you don't mind, but i was wondering why there are only three of you," she asked curiously, not meaning to be rude. "It seems you are all quite popular with the school."

"Well unfortunetely, most people aren't on our level," the red eyed boy said with his head held up high. "Those Hotheaded Combustions think they can compare to us, however, they aren't even worthy to say that!"

"Combustions?"

"They're dumbasses," Silver said ever so straightforwardly.

"..."

"And meanies."

"..."

"And barbaric."

"Stop it! Why are you calling them all these names?" the heiress exclaimed, surprising the three name-callers.

"Oh, you're just way too sympathetic for them," the prissy boy replied. "Might as well join the Naturals."

"The what?"

Suddenly, Blue put her arm around the perplexed young girl.

"Hey, she's the youngest out of all of us, she started protesting. "She still has a spark of kindness for her enemies, and she actually cares more too, and its all because she is still full of youth and wonder."

Silver started clapping.

"Well then, Platina Berlitz!" she said cheerfully as she whipped her head around. "Come with us and do the honorary dive into the pool!"

"Wait, how do you know my na-hey!"

The swift vixen pulled the new girl's arm and started running torwards the pool, with the two younger seniors following behind.

"FOR THE AQUAMARINES!" she cried as all four of them dove into the water.

 **I feel like that ending is soooo cliche! But idk. Also, if you were wondering what was inside that mash bag that Gold and Sapphire stole from Crys in the first chapter, I will reveal it in the next chapter: Intro:The Naturals!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! The kindhearted Naturals!Yayayayay! So in this chapter i will be focusing on the grass dexholders (and Yellow, because she is also part of the Naturals cuz her power come from nature and stuff) and see how they relate to the Combs. and the Aquas.**

 **~~two months ago~~**

"Damn that Gold and Sapphire! Damn those Hotheads!"

As a fuming pigtailed girl stomped over to the PokeGreenhouse, a young student wearing a giant straw hat looked over her shoulder.

"Please don't yell, Crystal. The Pokemon are sleeping," she requested as she brushed her hand along a peacefully sleeping Pikachu. "I know you're mad at them, but I'm sure you'll get over it."

"What happened this time?" a crimson eyed fourth year boy asked as he walked over. "Whatever it is, I'm sure those two had a good reason for it."

Crys rolled her eyes. "Oh surree, Red. Stealing a mash bag of my clothes and bra and panties has the greatest justifiable reason in history."

"Huh? Agairh? Thas da firf time this momph!" A young boy complained while snarfing down on some snacks. (Translation: Huh? Again? That's the fifth time this month!)

"I know, Dia. I know," she replied with a heavy sigh. "We've got to do something about them. What do you think, Emerald?" She turned to a miniature boy.

"We should take care of the Aquamarines too!" said the third year boy with croissant hair. (He is third year cuz he's a super genius and stuff) "I have class with Ruby of the Aquas, and Sapphire of the Combs, and they never stop flirting with each other!"

"Ruby, the girl with the bandana, and Sapphire, the boy with the strange white hat?" asked the totally not dense Red.

Emerald bounced up and down with frustration. "no, you dumbo! It's vice versa!"

"Senior Crystal, let's take care of Rald's problem. After all, he is your junior," Diamond said sympathetically. "Then, we can worry about the deliquents."

Crystal sighs. "All right, but after this you better help me talk some sense into those jocks."

Everyone nods.

~~~~~~~one hour later~~~~~~~

(Yellow is on nurse duty and Diamond has class. It's lunch time for Red, Crys, and Rald)

"Hey, croissant boy!"

Emerald looks over to his right and groans. "What'ya want now, Hothead."

"I was just wondering if you saw prissy Aquamarine boy anywhere," the accented girl asked.

"Why? I thought you despised each other?"

Sapphire pounded her fist on her chest. "Damn straight! I'm gonna beat his girly soul senseless after he ratted us out!"

 _oh, golly._ Rald thought as he felt some sympathy for the boy.

~~~~~~~~ _flashback~~~~~~~~_

 _"Ok, so how are we gonna deal with these two rivaling groups?" Crystal asks with a straight face._

 _"We could try making them friends with each other instead of enemies," Yellow said with a soft voice._

 _Everyone looked at her like she was crazy._

 _"Yellow, you know that nothing will get those guys to do that," Red said in an even tone. "They're both too caught up in their pride to have room for anymore mutual friendships."_

 _"Howre abouf shtartin wif Rubeh and Sapftire?" Diamond suggested with his mouth full._

 _"Uhh, ok i guess so, since they're the two that actually represent their respective groups the most. I'll use Vee to talk telepathically to all you guys." Red assured as he took out a pokeball with an Espeon inside._

end flashback~~~~~~~~

Suddenly, he heard a voice in his head. _Emerald? What's going on?_

 _Bad news, the barbarian is proceeding to beat up Ruby. Looks like our plan is gonna take a lotta persuading to do, Red_ Rald telepathically replied.

 _Oops. That's not gonna work out. How 'bout starting off with telling them each others positive traits and hobbies to get to know each other better?_

Emerald mentally shook his head. That has got to be the worst plan in history.

 _Fine. But whatever I say doesn't mean I really mean it._

 _Uh, okay?_

That was the end of the psychic conversation. The midget made his was torwards the wild girl, who was now running all over the place in search of the boy who's fate was unkind.

"Sapphire, wait up!" he cried as he ran after her.

Sapphire mildly slowed down for Emerald to catch up to her. "Watsup, shrimp?"

"Umm, how should i say this..." He hesitated for a second. "Have you, er, ever thought about the good qualities about Ruby?"

"Eh? What good qualities?"

"*sigh* Like, don't you think he has a good fashion sense? And he's...uh... athletic like you?"

Sapphire scoffed. "What do you mean 'like me'? I'm obviously so much more fit than that sissy! Besides, I don't give two shits about fashion stuff and contests!"

Emerald decided that this vixen was hopeless. He checked in with Red and Crystal.

 _She won't friggin admit it!_

 _Well you haven't tried Ruby yet, have you?_ Crystal suggested. _Maybe he see's at least some good in her!_

 _Since he's part of the most prideful group, the Aquamarines, it may be a little more difficult in persuading him_ Red countered. _I guess we should just put this off until later._

 _Yes lets! Now you can all help me beat up Gold and get my mash bag back!_ Crystal exclaimed in her head.

 _Now, now, Kris. Lets maintain our positions as the nonviolent Naturals. Lets reason with him first, then we'll take it from there."_ Her senior reassured.

 _Hmph. Fine._

End of converstaion.

Crystal heavily sighed once again. If the three of us couldn't pull off cooling off the bad blood between Sapphire and Ruby, then they weren't even fit to try to break Gold. She didn't like to admit it, but he has tough skin, not as tough as their leader Green, but it made him confident enough to flirt and play fuckboy with every girl in the Institute. Some girls loved it, some didn't mind, and some just swore that he wouldn't live to see tomorrow.

That was Crys.

Too bad, she had to control herself countless times to not rip him to shreds, but as a purehearted Natural, she had to do what she had to do.

Red, on the other hand, was sorta mutuals with him. The Lushheads were friends with everybody, even the most irritating people. Well, at least they were friendly.

He decided to confront Gold, but in a sorta polite way.

He clears his throat as he walks up to him. "Gold, where is Crystal's mash bag?"

"Huh?" his namesake eyes shifted to the red eyes. "Oh, ya mean S.S.G.'s clothes?"

"Yes. Wait, S.S.G.?"

"Meh, yea. It stands for Super Serious Gal," he replied as he shrugged. "I don't usually have a thing for those type of girls, but Kris has that Combustion temper hidden inside her that I'm used to."

Red scratched the back of his head. It was true, the truly amazing catcher had quite a temper, although not really shown to anyone but Gold. However, if she gets pissed off she'll grow to the rage of a fuming Sapphire, or even a max angry Green. And boy, are they scary. And so is Kris.

"So what makes you so used to it?" he curiously asked, getting off topic.

"It's like, every 10 seconds," Gold starts. "Wild Child gets pissed off at me for taking her pie, the newbie Pearl gets mad at me for accidentally smashing it on his face, they both proceed to beat the crap outta me, and then Senior Porcupine head ends up bringing us oblivion."

Both black haired boys shivered.

"You know, Red, "he begins again after a long silence. "Sometimes i wished I with the Aquamarines, y'know? I mean, sure, their snobby and annoying as hell, but at least they keep their cool."

"Mm-hm."

"Plus," the reckless boy smirked. "They've got some cute girls in bathing suits, so that's a win-win for me."

"Uh, I guess so."

"Well, you've been super quiet, so I'm gonna head on out to my team," he waved. "See ya!"

"See ya later."

Gold hesitated for a moment, then grinned. "And tell Crys I said I'll give her clothes back in a million years!"

"Okay- wait! The mash bag! Give it back, Gold!" Red cried out.

But it was too late. The cocky boy had already zoomed off, leaving Red in the dust.

"Oh crap... Kris is gonna kill me."

 **~~~End of two month flashback~~~**

 **So apparently even Red is afraid of Crystal! Poor thing is gonna have to face his doom! Also i wanna clarify all the groups' individual personalities, just for fun :)**

 **The Combustions (Hotheads):**

 **Green- Mildly cocky, but a straight up smartass, mysterious, short temper, TSUNDERE**

 **Gold- overly cocky, reckless, open (in fact, TOO open), flirty, mild temper**

 **Sapphire- cocky, reckless, loud, tough, short temper, a bit of a tsundere**

 **Pearl- mildly cocky, impatient, loud, short temper, sense of humor**

 **ALL: ATHLETIC (speed wise), COCKY, JOCKY, TEMPER**

 **The Aquamarines (Hydroheads)**

 **Blue- clever, flirtatious, swift, somewhat emotional at some point**

 **Silver- clever,mysterious, overprotective of Blue**

 **Ruby- (*ahem*) FAB, prissy, swift**

 **Platinum- intelligent, swift, polite**

 **ALL: PRIDEFUL, ATHLETIC (stamina wise), CLEVER/KNOWLEDGEABLE**

 **The Naturals (Lushheads):**

 **Red- nice, smart, somewhat dense, caring**

 **Yellow- kind, shy, caring**

 **Crystal- nice, smart, temper (when provoked), protective of Emerald**

 **Emerald- sometimes nice, clever, temper (when annoyed, either by being called short or by Ruby and Sapphire bickering)**

 **Diamond- kind, glutton, comedic, polite**

 **ALL: THEY'RE NICE (cue the holy opera music)**

 **Okay so those are all of the dexholders and their basic personalities. I will also make Wally a future cameo in later chapters!**

 **Next: Green is Not a Creative Color**


End file.
